


Lamenting Gandalf

by BrokenKestral



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gandalf's Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenKestral/pseuds/BrokenKestral
Summary: Cloverfield's "Hallelujah" rewritten to lament Gandalf after his fall in Moria.
Kudos: 3





	Lamenting Gandalf

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Pentatonix’s rendition of “Hallelujah,” and their skill is incredible, breathtaking, but I wanted to rewrite the lyrics a bit, so I rewrote them as if it was a lament for Gandalf after he fell in Moria.
> 
> Disclaimer: some of the lines are lifted directly from the books, the rhythm was borrowed, and, well, I just own nothing.

An old man in a battered hat,

who leaned upon a thorny staff,

And in our tongues he spoke to us with wisdom.

Well, he led us on through mountains tall

down in the deeps and through the hall,

and as we walked he taught us hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

He stood upon the bridge alone,

and faced the darkness there enthroned,

and the light was with him – hallelujah.

But as it fell the darkness reached,

it took him down into the breech

the emptiness echoed that hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

With stumbling feet we fled his tomb,

but in our hearts we had a wound,

the drums, they rolled a mournful sound behind us.

And we won our way to daylight blest

And by the stream we stopped to rest,

With a spent and with a wounded hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.

Lothlorien, it sheltered us,

and in their songs of life and love

We learned to sing a truer hallelujah.

For hurts were healed, and strength regained,

But in our hearts the loss remained,

And with our loss we learned this hallelujah.

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah,

hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah.


End file.
